


Ashes to trashes

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: the sequel of the idiots, enjoy if you can





	1. Chapter 1

Ashes to trashes(salazar x paullie fic gone wrong or an idiot dates a spanish bag of ash.)  
Days have passed after the disaster that happened in pirate problem, paullie and his pal were at the ship, paullie was sitting on a chair watching the other boats while drinking a pepsi.  
Paullie: well, here it comes!.  
Paul:what.  
Paullie:the flying dutchman!  
Paul:oh yeah!  
Then they navigate as fast as they could towards the ship.  
During that, they saw the silent mary appearing.  
Paullie: oh come on!.  
She saw salazar, as usual.  
Paullie: man, dont you realize that davy jones's back!, so fuck you, loser!.  
Then the merts went to the flying dutchman.  
Now you're witness a scene of two idiots speaking with the jonese.  
Davy: calypso betrayed me.  
Paullie: calypso is not a music genre?.  
davy: what.  
Paul: isnt that a sauce.  
Davy: dont you know about this, what are you laughing at?.  
Paullie: your voice sounds funny.  
After that, paul saw paullie reading a book called:"spanish for dummies" and "how to date a villain".  
Paul:are you reading those books?.  
Paullie:yup.  
Paul: are you going to date salazar?.  
paullie: just give me a try.  
Paul: ok,ok.  
that night, paullie waited for salazar, she turned back and saw him in his ashyness.  
Paullie:oh look its you again..  
salazar: Hola.  
Paullie(thinking): aw shit, he said a spanish word.  
Salazar: at least you can say something in spanish.  
Paullie: algo.  
Salazar went towards her.  
salazar: did you just making this as a joke, aren´t you?  
paullie: oh yeah tough guy, dont let me kick your ghostly ass again!  
salazar: you're mocking me arent you?.  
Paullie: nononono, SALAZAR LOOK JACK SPARROW!.  
Salazar turned back  
salazar:what?.  
Then paullie bursted to laugh.  
Paullie: dont look at me, i thought it was funny.  
Salazar:...  
Paullie: why did you told me that i look like jack?.  
Salazar: when i saw you for the first time, you remind me of jack.  
Paullie: is because i smell like rum.  
Salazar:yes, but you are not like the other pirates,right?.  
Salazar hugged paullie,that made her angry.  
Paullie: dont stain my jacket, i washed it today.  
Salazar kissed llie's head.  
Paullie: i hate you.  
Salazar: i know.  
paullie looked at salazar.  
Paullie: i love your levitating hair.  
Salazar smiled at her.  
Paullie: armadillo, you were once a human?.  
Salazar: yes...  
paullie:ermm, dont kiss me.  
Salazar:why.  
Paullie: dont do that.  
Salazar: dont look at me like that, i still love you.  
paullie: i dont think so...  
Paullie moved back.  
she looked nervous.  
Paullie(thinking): now say something.  
Paullie: you're adorkable.  
Salazar:what?.  
paullie: an adorable dork.  
Salazar:...  
paullie: can you get me a pepsi,please?  
salazar: que es pepsi?  
Paullie: the counterpart of coca cola  
Salazar: que es coca cola?.  
Paullie: goddamn it, well at least i have a picture of a pepsi bottle, here ya go.  
Paullie gave to him a picture of a pepsi bottle.  
Hours have passed, paullie saw him, holding a bottle.  
Salazar: is that the bottle you want.  
Armando gave the bottle to paullie, she looked angry at him.  
Paullie: THIS IS A COKE, I WANNA PEEPSI!.  
Paullie threw the coke bottle to salazar.  
Paul:*sigh*, i'll go to get the pepsi.  
Paullie: sorry 'bout that salami, im always been like this.  
Salazar: when you will say my name correctly.  
Paullie: never, cuz i suck at saying names.  
salazar:....  
Paullie: but hey, you're okay.  
Salazar smiled and kissed paullie, again.  
Paullie puked ink.  
Paullie: dude,why?.  
Salazar laughed and hugged her again.  
paullie: ok, this relationship is goin to be weird.  
Then, paul appeared with the bottle of pepsi.  
Paul: heres the pepsi  
Paullie: put it on the fridge,ok  
Paul:ok.


	2. extra scene

Extra scene 1:  
salazar was at his ship, looking for llie.  
Salazar: mi amor, where are you!.  
Then, he saw llie puking.  
Salazar: are you okay?.  
Paullie look at him.  
Paullie: I TOLD YA I WAS SEASICK!.  
Salazar:...


	3. Chapter 3

extra scene 2:  
Paullie looked at salazar.  
Paullie: why your hair is levitating.  
Salazar:...  
Paullie: im a woman of science.


	4. Chapter 4

final scene:  
The mertens stare at the after-curse salazar, they saw him as a human for the first time.  
salazar was happy.  
Salazar: querida, im alive!.  
Paullie: no..  
Salazar: come with me!.  
Paullie: i miss your levitating hair..., but gee you look ugly.  
Salazar: dont worry about that.  
Salazar went towards her and kissed her for the last time.  
she go away from him.  
Paullie: i... i changed my mind, i should met other people.  
Salazar: por qué?.  
Paullie: sorry, i only speak in canadian, i sorry, but this is the end.  
Salazar: no.  
The mertens went to llie's ship.  
Paullie look at salazar.  
Paullie: sike.  
As they go away, that would be paullie's last day at the PoTC fandom and the last time that she saw armando.  
End.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue.  
Paullie was with ra's.  
Paullie: and thats it.  
ra's: it was really your last day after you left   
Paullie: no, i just made up the leaving the fandom thing just to intense the plot, im still goin to the pirate fandom.  
Ra's: you really had a lot of adventures before you met me.  
Paullie: yes, but you are better than those ones.  
Ra's: paullie..  
Then paullie started to tell more stories to ra's.  
End


End file.
